


Drowning for you

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Lifeguard Race, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Race has to deal with the incredibly cocky and idiotic Spot Conlon.





	Drowning for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you poor_guys_headisspinning for the title you Saint. 
> 
> This fic is just an excuse to talk about lifeguarding.

Race was getting really sick of boys. He watched a group of them strut onto the pool deck looking like they owned the place. Race was slightly taken aback by the sheer size of their biceps and the lack of sleeves on their shirts. 

One of them laughed and shoved his friend, the latter almost stumbling into the pool. 

Race sighed and blew his whistle at them. "No shoving! Read the rules!" He hollered from his lifeguard stand. 

One of the boys blew a raspberry at him. Race hoped they got kicked out soon. He tried to focus on scanning the pool while the boys settled. Every time he glanced at them he caught another eye full of a shirtless boy. One in particular stood out, mostly because he was so short and clearly the leader. But, wow, he was ripped-

A splash from the other end of the pool drew Race's attention. He went back to focusing on scanning, ignoring the boys. They were shoving each other in and yelling, the once peaceful pool now ruined by their rough housing. 

Race figured he could just ignore them till they did something stupid and got asked to leave. He wasn't even going to check on them till he got off deck. He watched some kids half heartedly toss a basketball around and prayed he could leave soon. 

"Spot!?" One of the boys called, his voice panicked. "Spot!"

Race turned to look at them. He couldn't see the shorter one, but there was someone at the bottom of the pool. 

Race stood up from his chair. "Can he swim?" He asked, walking closer to the group of boys. One of them shrugged. Another shook his head. Race swore. He hated getting his shirt wet. 

He blew his whistle and jumped into the water, swearing to himself. He hated submerged saves. He hated that his first non-drill one was on a pretty boy. 

Race dove, grabbing the boy- Spot- and dragging him to the surface. He was limp and probably a hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. 

"Hey, can you hear me?" Race asked, shaking his arm as he threaded water. Spot didn't respond. Race swore even more. 

"I need a backboard!" He yelled. His coworker ran over, quickly laying it in the water. Race swam over, sliding Spot against the board. His coworker grabbed Spot's wrist while Race strapped him onto the board. The strap strained over his pecs, which Race really shouldn't be focused on. 

"Ready?" Race asked. He shoved the board as his coworker pulled. A few of the boys helped him, quickly circling them as Race helped set the board down. He unstrapped Spot and lowered him to the floor. Race pulled on gloves that his coworker handed him. 

Spot was still entirely unresponsive, his dark hair plastered to his face. Race bent down to listen to his breathing, his fingers pressed to Spot's neck. He could feel a weak pulse and almost cried with relief. 

He fumbled out a breathing mask and tilted Spot's head back. Looking at Spot's lips, Race sort of didn't want to use the mask. They looked soft and kissable and now was not the time to be thinking about that. Race put the past on and tried a breath. It didn't work. He retilted and tried again. He cussed when it still didn't work. 

"Choking," he said, already starting with chest compressions. He counted aloud to thirty until his coworker did two breaths. Race did it again, and again, till Spot's chest gave a great heave. 

"Mask!" Race snapped. His coworker set it aside as Spot started coughing. Race quickly rolled him to his side. Spot coughed up water, his eyes wide and afraid. He stopped, his eyes shutting again. 

"He's out again," his coworker said.  
Race was really starting to hate this guy. He checked his pulse and breath again. The breaths went in.  
"Rescue breathing. Keep track," Race kept announcing what he was doing. He did one breath into the mask, counted to three out loud, and did another. He kept going, breathing for Spot until his coworker stopped him. 

"Two minutes."

Race checked Spot one more time. He was breathing. Race sighed. 

"He's breathing. Put him in Haines."

Spot was rolled back onto his side. Race was watching him closely as he talked to his friends. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

One of the boys answered, looking nervous. "He said he was going to jump into the deep end. Even though he can't swim."

Race sighed. "Why did he do that?"  
The guy shrugged. "To prove he's cool?"

Race opened his mouth to ask another question when Spot let out a groan. 

Race was back to him right away. Spot was blinking and coughing, his palm flat on the ground. 

"Hey, I'm a lifeguard, you're okay." He said, completely forgetting what he was supposed to say. He could only think of the word Sample?

"What the hell happened," Spot asked, his voice low and rough. 

"You sunk straight to the bottom and swallowed water." Race told him. 

Spot blinked. "And you saved me?" 

Race nodded. "And I saved you."

Spot grinned. "Awesome."

Race wanted to sigh. Instead he finished protocol. "Let me help you sit up and we can do an incident report. Then you can go home and rest. Sound good?"

Spot nodded, clinging to Race's arm as he helped him stand. 

Race kept Spot's arm slung over us shoulders as they walked to the main office. Spot was soaked, but so was Race. He grabbed a towel from the bin in front of the office and draped it over Spot after he sat. 

Race scribbled down the events and first aid administered. 

"Name?" He asked. 

"Spot Conlon."

Race closed his eyes for a moment. "That can't be your actual name."

Spot shrugged. "It's as close as you'll get."

Race wrote it down without protesting more. He didn't want to ask Spot anymore questions. "Here, fill in the personal information."

Spot took the clipboard and obliged. He handed it back to Race when he was done. 

"You're free to leave now."

Spot held his hand out for a handshake. His biceps were practically glowing in the fluorescent light. "Thanks for the save."

Race shook his hand. "It's my job."  
Spot nodded, waving a bit as he left. 

Race sighed and glanced at the form. Spot had scribbled "Call me?" And a phone number at the top with a tiny winky face. 

Race saved the number to his phone and went back on deck. 

He texted Spot the moment he got off. 

'Why would you jump into the pool if you can't swim?'

Spot texted back in under a minute.  
'Because I wanted to impress the cute lifeguard. Coffee later?'

Race was grinning at his phone.  
'As long as I don't have to do anymore saves.'

Spot answered with about nine sunglasses emojis. 'Can't make any promises. See you at Starbucks, six o'clock.'

'Can't wait.' Race tucked his phone away, shaking the last bit of water from his hair. Sometimes he liked lifeguarding.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched newsies live five times then wrote this in an hour. 
> 
> I made a newsies blog (1misstherooftop)
> 
> This was my first try with Sprace so tell me what you think I guess?


End file.
